Heaven, Help Us
by TheOtherHalfBloodPrince
Summary: Dean Winchester's world is crashing down. Sam is dying, and heaven is falling, so Dean turns to something he thought he would never need: prayer, but is anyone even listening? (Set in Season 8 finale. Spoilers up to S9)


There are things that make you laugh, make you cry, make you angry, make you fear for your life, make you want to run away from everything, and make you want this day to last an eternity.

And then there are things that make your world come crashing down around you.

Dean Winchester's world has been ripped apart. Everything's been shot to hell, and it's caving in on him. Unfortunately, Dean knows how to deal with the pain that this trauma forces upon someone.

He's seen many people die, most of whom he cared about, but that comes with the job. When you hunt, you're always in danger; there's no walking away. Nonetheless, death is not an unknown party in the Winchester's lives, but this is not supposed to happen. Ever.

Dean can handle broken bones and bruises, but this is a different kind of pain. It's the kind of pain that can't be healed with an ice pack and pain meds. Dean deals with it the only way he knows how: drown out the sorrow in alcohol and bury it so deep within yourself that it's unlikely to ever resurface again.

The scene in front of him carries with it a weight almost too heavy to bear. Its burden is forced upon Dean's shoulders, and he doesn't shake it off, not this time. Because it's his fault.

Sam lies in Dean's arms, barely alive, and Dean is praying that the weak but steady rise and fall of his brother's chest doesn't cease. If it does, Dean doesn't know how he will cope with it. Because it will be all his fault.

Sam is fading away, Dean's sure of it. His eyes are slowly glazing over, drifting in and out of focus.

Is it too much for Dean to ask that his baby brother doesn't die in his arms again?

"It's gonna be okay, Sammy," Dean gives his brother a small smile, though he's sure of it. Sammy's always been the one person who can seamlessly read Dean's emotions, but it's the only thing Dean can think to do at the moment.

"What's happening?" Sam asks, his voice coming out as a hoarse whisper. For a brief moment, Sam meets his brother's eyes. Dean can't let him die. He simply won't let it happen.

Dean needs more time. There are so many things he has to say to Sammy. He can't die before then. All the lies Dean's told his brother, the betrayals, and the time's he's left Sammy behind cloud Dean's vision. He should have been a better brother.

Dean's supposed to be the one person Sam can count on to be there, even when everyone else has turned their backs, not the one who shuts him out.

But worse than all of that, is the fact that Sam thought he let Dean down. If there's one thing Dean knows for certain, it's that Sammy's never let him down, not once.

"The angels, they're falling," Dean follows Sam's gaze to the night sky. Glowing lights rain down upon the world, which can only mean one thing. _No, Cas, you didn't. _He swears, the angels have the worst sense of timing. Of all the times to lock up heaven, it had to be when Dean needs help the most.

Dean can't make out their faces, only the rough outline of people falling. Their wings burn away before they crash into the ground. A faint, shrill cry pierces the night as the celestial bodies plummet to the Earth.

Dean feels Sam growing weak in his arms. He is the only thing holding Sam upright. "C'mon, Sammy, stay with me." It can't be over.

Dean can't watch his brother die, because he will do anything to save him, and he has. Dean sold his soul for his brother, and he is not about to lose him again.

Dean is not a man of faith. He knows there's a higher power, but he's not exactly on first name basis with the man upstairs. Frankly, he never tried to be.

When everyone you have ever loved dies, it's not easy to have faith.

Too much has been taken from Dean, and he isn't sure what to do. At the moment, prayer seems like the only viable option.

_If anyone's listening... it's Dean Winchester... I know I'm not exactly the most popular guy right now, but I could use some help... Please, I need help... Don't let me lose Sammy. Could you do that for me?... Don't take my brother away._

It's highly unlikely that anyone heard him, but how would he know if they were? Was Dean expecting a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning or two and Sam would be healed like magic?

Dean decides that he can't sit around and wait for a miracle that probably won't even come. He carefully pulls his brother to his feet and eases him into the Impala.

Dean presses the pedal all they way to the floor. The road quickly disappears under the long body of the Impala. He glances over at Sammy, who still seems to be fighting. He looks more alert than he did before. For one fleeting moment, Dean believes that he's gonna make it, and he holds that thought close to him.

Maybe someone was listening.

**Thanks for reading! This story is inspired by the song "Heaven, Help Us" by My Chemical Romance. I don't own _Supernatural. _Please leave me a review with your thoughts of this story!**


End file.
